


Unfinished Business

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking people to the safety of the Red Zone, Mike realizes he should have taken a chance with Tyler while he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ smallfandomfest Prompt: V - Mike Donovan/Ham Tyler - Taking Chances

Every time they left the safety of the old theater they were taking a chance on being detected by the Visitor forces, but it was a necessity. Despite the so-called ceasefire, they could not become complacent, could not afford to allow their supplies to dwindle while they waited to hear if the half-human, half-Sirian Starchild could bring peace between their two races. It was also the right time to sneak more people out of the vulnerable areas towards higher and safer ground where the voracious lizards could not follow because of the Red Dust and the cold.

Mike hated venturing outside L.A. at all but he saw the need to encourage those still remaining to flee while they could, before Diana took full control of the Sirian forces and sent them hunting for more live food to fill the massive larders on board their motherships. He'd heard rumors that the Sirian Leader's craft was destroyed, sabotaged, and he knew from Philip that Diana had tried to use those rumors to her advantage without success so far. However, Mike knew it could be only a matter of time unless the Sirian Leader chose to stand up and prove that he was still very much alive. Until then, Mike and the rest of humanity would feel the underlying tension, like the calm in the eye of the storm, waiting for the ferocity of the other side to strike at them once more. He couldn't afford to let that fear show, aware that he would have to ride out that storm - if it came - just as they had before.

In truth, Mike feared more for Elizabeth because he had been her guardian since her birth, growing to love the young woman whose accelerated growth had given her so much beauty and innocence along with her amazing powers.

Love.

Some people might hear that word and think the wrong thoughts, but Mike was a father and so he knew what he felt for Elizabeth was more paternal than anything else. He had love for others too, for Julie, though that love had mutated over the years from romantic to brotherly affection.

Though they had been lovers once, neither had felt that all-encompassing passion for the other. Their love had bloomed in the war zone, fueled by the need to find comfort, to find something more tangible to fight for than just the ragged remnants of humanity, even though that cause ought to have been enough for any martyr.

Gooder. Do-gooder.

Yes, he was supposed to be the martyr, sacrificing himself for the world and he had fulfilled that position almost to perfection, except his sacrifices had always been averted so far by the actions of others who were just as willing to sacrifice themselves - to save him. He wasn't certain why he deserved their loyalty or their sacrifice, and yet it had happened time and again as he was forced into the role of a leader.

There had been three of them once, a triumvirate consisting of him, Julie and Tyler, all of them bringing their own unique brand of skill and leadership to the benefit of the resistance. Julie was still here, still fighting along side him but he never realized how much he relied upon Tyler until the man headed out following his near-conversion. He'd always seen Tyler as the brutal one, willing to sacrifice anything and anyone for the good of the whole - including himself. He was the one who aired the worst case scenario, who offered the harsh truth of any situation without sugar coating it for the rest of them. He complemented Mike in that way, and Julie too with her pragmatism, and somehow that meant they always found the middle ground, retaining their own humanity even as they fought tooth and claw to preserve humanity in general. Too often, now, his own cavalier attitude had run rough shod over Julie's logical approach, and people had died. Friends had died, though Mike was willing to accept that Julie's plans alone would have gained them no greater victory overall, perhaps just delayed the inevitable and cost more lives in the long run. Mike realized there was a place for the cold blooded killer instinct in a war zone, that it was better for an enemy to die in a dishonorable way - a bullet in the back, a knife slit across the throat - than for one of their own to perish.

"Mike!" The harsh whisper from his radio pulled his thoughts back to the task at hand, and to the huddle of civilians hiding in tree line as the Visitor craft passed overhead. He raised a hand and told them to wait a little longer, wanting to be certain the craft was out of range before he got everyone moving again. He sent a message back.

"Okay...Next group. Tell them to stick close and move fast."

Mike hated the empty expanse of land that exposed them all to danger but he could see no alternative way of getting them all across than to take it in small groups that could hide part way, if necessary, in the shadow of the remains of a wooden livestock hut. He kept his eyes on the sky as the next group raced across to join the ones on Mike's side of that open ground, breathing a sigh of relief as the last one crossed the tree line and huddled with all the others.

"Next," Mike spoke in a low voice and spared a glance for the next batch of frightened people. Someone fell, too busy watching the sky to watch their feet and Mike surged forward a fraction, silently urging them to get up and move. He didn't relax until the whole group was passed him. "Getting too old for this," he murmured as the last group crossed the empty expanse. It had taken far longer than Mike had hoped, and he felt a moment of loss because Tyler would have timed it better. The man had a knack for knowing how fast he could move civilians, military and ordnance, would have figured out the weakest links and ensured they were not all bunched together, separating families if necessary. He would have assessed every member of even the largest group, that sharp mind formulating tactics to protect the majority in the event of disaster. He would have pushed people beyond their self-imposed limits with sharp words that cut and angered some, but enthused others, the end result being the same - everyone moving just that little bit faster.

"Mike, we won't reach the safe house before dark."

He sighed and nodded, aware that it would be more treacherous at night, though not just because of the lizards who tended to reduce the patrols at night. Instead, they would have to worry about losing people in the darkness as they lost track of each other, and of hidden obstacles that could injure or even kill but would most certainly slow them all down even more.

"Dammit, Tyler. You should still be here. We needed you." No, not just we. HE. He needed him, and every day that Tyler was gone dragged heavy on Mike's thoughts until it was impossible to ignore the fact that he missed Tyler for more than his military skills. He missed Tyler the friend, the man who understood him better than anyone else ever had, and that included Julie and his ex-wife. He missed the man's grace, and his feral grin, and the occasional quiet smile that set Mike's pulse racing in a way no one ever had before.

Before the near-conversion, they'd started flirting with each other. Nothing overt, just teasing glances and slight innuendo, the soft brush of fingers across a bare arm, the warmth of a hand dropping momentarily onto a knee, squeezing gently, provocatively, knowingly. He'd been a fool then, unwilling to take a chance on more, too certain that they had plenty of time to explore this... thing between them slowly. He was wrong, and they'd had no time at all before Diana perverted everything, turning Tyler against him.

Moving thirty-eight people through deep woods at night was a nightmare when they couldn't afford to use even flashlights except in the direst emergency. They had only starlight to guide their way and even that was mostly lost by the thick canopy of branches and leaves above their heads. Every snap of twig and small cry of annoyance or pain seemed too loud, adding to the terrible tension coiling in his belly. Mike sighed in relief when they finally made it through, seeing the safe house lying silent and seemingly abandoned in darkness ahead, just as expected.

"Something's wrong," Mike murmured, his sixth sense kicking in hard as he stared out across the field. He'd learned to trust that instinct, unsure what had sent the hair at his nape rising but knowing he couldn't ignore the warning. Something was amiss and the healthy paranoia he had gained from Tyler made him force the others to stay where they were while he edged forward to check out the area. A sense of movement had him shifting quickly, only to find a familiar face inches from his own.

"Ty..."

The hand clamped over his mouth. "Trap." Mike felt more than heard the word whispered on a warm breath against his ear, and he shivered slightly, pushing down on the shout of joy that was bubbling up inside of him. He nodded to show Tyler he understood, and followed the almost silent shadow of darkness back to where the others huddled in silence.

"So what's the plan now, Gooder?"

"We circle around and carry on to Macies Farm."

Tyler looked over Mike's shoulder into the darkness. "These people won't make it. Not on foot."

"The trucks are in the barn, and the barn's being watched."

"*Were* in the barn." Tyler grinned at Mike's confusion. "We intercepted a lizard communication and beat them here. Took the trucks and hid them a few miles from here."

"We?"

"Me, Faber... a few others from Chicago." He smiled again, that familiar feral grin that sent fresh shivers of want through Mike. "Let's get these people moving."

Less than an hour later, Mike helped the last of the people board the trucks before moving forward to the cab where Tyler sat waiting behind the driver's wheel. He slumped into the passenger seat next to him and gave a weary grin as Tyler started the engine, leading the small convoy onwards to the safety of the red dust zone.

"I didn't think you were coming back," he stated softly, glancing at Tyler's strong profile.

"Neither did I. Guess I had unfinished business." He glanced at Mike before turning back to keep a watch for potholes on the unlit road ahead.

They crossed into the safe zone a few hours later, just as the moon was rising over the foothills, the nudge of an elbow against his ribs waking Mike from the light doze he had fallen into. He gave a chagrined smile but, in truth, he knew he would have remained alert normally but, with Tyler seated right next to him, he'd felt safe for the first time in weeks, perhaps months. They unloaded the passengers into the safe keeping of others at a small city of caves built into the rocks, making quick introductions before accepting the offer to rest up and speak again in the morning. A guide led them to a room cut into a cave some distance away from the others and they slumped onto the sleeping bags set out on the floor upon bare mattresses.

Mike looked at the tired man seated a few feet away, the dark eyes half-lidded with fatigue, and face as pale as he could ever recall. Tyler gave a wry smile in return. "Getting too old for this," he murmured, unconsciously mimicking Mike's words from earlier that night, and reminding Mike of the thoughts of loss that had followed; the loss of Ham Tyler from his life. He was a fool to have let Tyler get away that first time, and if he wanted to rectify that then he needed to take a chance here and now.

"I missed you."

Tyler looked up, face devoid of emotion, simply waiting for Mike to continue, and Mike faltered because he was uncertain if Tyler would be receptive now, or if the near-conversion still made him feel uneasy in Mike's presence.

"I missed you," he stated again and saw the coldness in the dark eyes thaw, Tyler shuffled forward and reached out, fingers brushing against Mike's arm, sending a spike of need and want and lust shuddering through Mike, centering deep in his belly and groin. He knew he had gasped quietly but the sound seemed to echo within the small cave-room, casting the last of Tyler's doubts aside.

Their first kiss was almost too soft and tender, tentative even, as if measuring up each other to ensure they really wanted this, but it deepened quickly; tongues curling and stabbing, licking and coiling in an internal battle that neither would win, giving and taking in equal joy as hands grazed over sensitive flesh, seeking more. Clothes were discarded haphazardly in an eagerness to touch and be touched until nothing separated heated flesh and they moved together, moaning and offering loving assurances as they gasped their way to ecstasy in each other's arms.

Later, with just the small kerosene lamp forming patterns of flickering light and shadow across the walls and across sweat-sheened, sated flesh, Mike smoothed a hand down the strong back of the man lying in his arms, wrapped around his body.

"Got any more unfinished business?"

Tyler chuckled softly. "Only with you."

THE END


End file.
